Hyuuga Saki
Hyuuga Saki is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent in sport, this time in softball, and loves to have fun and eat, while not being good at school. Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. She also has a love for sweets. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with. Cure Bloom "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ "Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyuaburuumu!" is Saki's alter ego, blessed with the power of the flowers. When Karehan attacks the World Tree with an Uzaina, Flappy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing her to become Cure Bloom while Choppy allows Mai to become Cure Egret. Both take down the Uzaina, and both were wondering what exactly was going on. She can change forms after the Mix Commune changes form halfway through the series. Together with Cure Egret, she can perform Twin Stream Splash, and Spiral Heart Splash with the Spiral Rings. At the final episode, she, Cure Egret, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, who are Cure Bright and Cure Windy at the time, use the final finisher, Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Bright "The shining crescent moon, Cure Bright!" 天空に満月、キュアブライト！ "Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyuaburaito!" appears and takes over Cure Bloom's role halfway through the series, and gets her powers from the spirits of the moon. Unlike Cure Windy, Cure Bright's clothes are significantly different from Cure Bloom's, though the design is similar. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them heavily injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, turning them into Crystal Communes and allowing Saki to become Cure Bright. Her main attack with Cure Windy is Spiral Star Splash. At the end of the series, Cure Bloom takes over once again, but fans speculate that Michiru Kiriyu got the power of Cure Bright, though it is never stated in the series. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom is an upgrade Cure Bloom gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and her outfit resembles mostly that of Cure Bloom, but the edges on her skirt is that of Cure Bright. The upper part of her clothes resembles that of Cure Black's Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart outfit, with a fair mix of pink and yellow, both the theme colors of Cure Bloom and Cure Bright respectively. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom also gains small, golden wings along with everybody else.Precure: WHAT A SURPRISE, plus a reminder by stupendous LiveJournal (2010-03-20) Retrieved 2010-03-20. Etymology ': translates to sun, and translates to facing; toward. The two kanji can also mean sunny place or in the sun when used in normal speech rather than as a surname, in which case they are pronounced hinata. This could be a reference to Saki being compared to a sunflower many times throughout the season. : 'Comes from the verb , meaning to bloom, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Bloom and her flower-based powers.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Trivia *Several times in the season, Saki's love for food makes her mistake the villain's words for food. For example, she called Karehan because her mother was going to make curry for dinner. *Along with Mai, Saki is one of the only Cures to not receive an upgrade in their movie; instead, they retransform from Cure Bloom and Cure Egret to Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Gallery Saki&Bloom.jpg|TV Asahi's image of Saki and Cure Bloom. Toei - Saki.gif|Toei Animation's image of Cure Bloom. Toei - Saki (Bloom; movie).jpg|Cure Bloom's profile in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!. CureBright.jpg|Cure Bright's profile in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!. blume.jpg|Cure Bloom's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Toei - Saki (Bloom; All Stars DX2).jpg|Cure Bloom's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. bloom.jpg|Trading card of Cure Bloom for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. bloom2.jpg|Trading card of Cure Bloom for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. yhthfghtrhuj.jpg|Cure Bloom of Pretty Cure All Stars DX2:Kibou No Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore References